I'm A Fish
by An Youngtae
Summary: Dedicated to Kopi Luwak-ssi . "Biarkan aku menjadi bagian dari memorimu . Seperti ikan di dalam ingatanmu . Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah lupakan aku . Karena hanya aku yang akan menangis karena memikirkanmu ." EXO Un-official couple: KaiTao . Boys Love . Kritik dan saran diterima, tetapi saya mohon jangan Flame . So, mind to read and review?


**I'm A Fish**

_Story by:: An Youngtae_

_Rate:: T_

_Genre:: Romance, Angst_

_Pairing:: KaiTao_

_Warning(s):: Un-official pairing, Shounen-ai/Boys Love, Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Typo(s)._

_Disclaimer:: I don't own them, they belong to God, their parents, and themselves_

_Adopted from:: Boku wa Sakana © Yumeka Sumomo_

_Dedicated to:: __**Kopi Luwak**__-ssi_

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah rahasia..

Yang akan selalu kusembunyikan..

Bahkan darimu..

Seseorang yang paling berharga..

... Untukku...

* * *

**Tao's POV::**

_._

_.._

_Don't forget me.._

_Don't ever forget me.._

_.._

_._

"Kai, kau dulu memelihara ikan kan?"

"_Hn_... _Wae_? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"_Ani_... Hanya bertanya saja. Apa yang terjadi pada ikanmu itu?"

"Dia mati."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku yang membunuhnya."

"_J-jinjja_?!"

Aku menaikkan nada suaraku ketika mendengarkan jawaban langsung dari Kai. Ditambah lagi tatapan tidak percaya milikku. Setega itukah Kai? Aku tidak percaya. Tapi ketika melihat ekspresi datar yang biasa dipakainya di saat dia tengah serius dengan ucapannya, aku percaya begitu saja padanya. Ya, aku selalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Sejak dulu..

Sampai sekarang…

* * *

_._

_.._

_Let me be the one.._

_The one that you'll never forget.._

_.._

_._

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Kau bukan _sengaja _membunuhnya kan?" Kutanya Kai sekali lagi. Dia terlihat sedang menerawang, mencoba mengingat masa lalunya.

"Aku meletakkan ikan itu di cangkir teh milik _Appa_," ujarnya. Yang terdengar seperti tak terlalu peduli dengan nasib ikan yang sudah dipeliharanya semenjak berada di kelas enam Sekolah Dasar itu.

"Dan _Appa_ tidak sengaja menuangkan teh panas ke dalam cangkir itu. Akhirnya.. kau tahu sendirilah. Tapi hal itu adalah hal yang tak bisa kulupakan, meskipun kejadian itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu."

Aku melirik ke arah Kai, ada setitik kesedihan di matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian menghilang dan dia kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Kai yang pendiam. Kai yang seakan tak mempedulikan sekitarnya.

_'Jadi kejadian itu memang tak bisa dilupakan ya?'_

_._

_.._

_Like that fish.._

_From your memory.._

_.._

_._

* * *

_._

_.._

_Eventhough I'm not the one.._

_That you've chosen.._

_.._

_._

"Jongin_ie_!"

Sebuah seruan mengagetkan kami berdua. Spontan saja kami menengok ke arah sumber suara itu. Suara yang berasal dari seorang _yeoja_ cantik berambut panjang yang tengah berjalan ke arah kami berdua.

Tidak. Tepatnya ke arahnya _namjachingu_-nya. _Namja _yang duduk di sampingku. Kai. Sahabatku. _Namja _yang diam-diam kusukai.

_Kucintai._

"Oh, ada apa?" tanya Kai pada _yeoja _itu. Aku bisa melihat seringai tersembunyi yang tertuju padaku di balik senyum "manis" yang terpasang di wajah _yeoja _itu.

"Ayo kita pulang! Sekarang sudah sore kan?" ajak _yeoja _itu setengah merengek. Ya, nada itulah yang kudengar saat dia mengajak Kai untuk pulang.

Kulihat tangan _yeoja _itu mulai meraih lengan Kai. Mengapitnya. Menunjukkan kalau Kai sudah menjadi _miliknya_. _Hanya milik__**nya**_.

_'Jangan sentuh dia! Jangan sentuh Kai!'_

Aku berseru dalam diam. Kediamanku ketika _yeoja _itu bisa begitu dekat dengan Kai. Seharusnya hanya aku yang bisa dekat dengan Kai. Hanya aku...

"Tao, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Aku terkesiap saat Kai mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku. Pandanganku segera beralih kepadanya. Aku mengangguk. Dengan ucapan yang sedikit terbata aku menjawabnya.

"Y-ya, sampai jumpa besok..."

Dan aku melihatnya lagi.

Seringaian di bibir _yeoja _itu seiring Kai dan dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

_'Menjengkelkan.'_

* * *

_._

_.._

_But, why?_

_Why don't you choose me?_

_.._

_._

"_Jagi_? Kau baru pulang?"

"_Ne, Eomma_."

Pemandangan yang kulihat pertama kali ketika kakiku menapak di ruang keluarga adalah _Eomma _yang sedang menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang terletak di depan _Appa_. Sedangkan _Appa _tengah memusatkan perhatiannya pada koran yang tengah dibacanya.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Agak ragu atas pertanyaan yang akan kulontarkan. Ragu jika _Eomma _dan _Appa _akan menganggapku sebagai orang aneh.

"_Eomma, Appa_..."

Benar saja. Begitu aku memanggil nama mereka, segera saja mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepadaku. Dan aku tak terlalu menyukainya. Walaupun aku sendiri yang membuat mereka memperhatikanku.

"Kenapa... Aku terlahir sebagai _namja_? Bukan _yeoja_?" tanyaku dengan menyelipkan nada keraguan di dalamnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam. _Eomma _menatapku dengan mata sendu. Sedang _Appa _menajamkan tatapannya padaku, seperti tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kuucapkan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, _jagi_? Kami mencintaimu apa adanya. Tidak peduli kau itu _namja _ataukah _yeoja_, kau adalah darah daging kami," ujar _Eomma _dengan suara lembutnya. Ya, ucapan _Eomma _selalu bisa menenangkanku. Tetapi saat ini bukan jawaban itu yang kuinginkan.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Tao. Sudahlah, kau segeralah mandi dan kembalilah ke sini untuk makan malam jika kau sudah selesai."

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalasnya, kecuali menganggukkan kepalaku untuk segera melakukan perintah yang _Appa _sampaikan. Melangkahkan kakiku ke tangga yang akan membimbingku ke kamarku. Berpura-pura tak menghiraukan _Appa _dan _Eomma _yang mulai membicarakan diriku.

_'Mungkin aku akan sedikit tenang setelah mandi.'_

* * *

_._

_.._

_Why?_

_Why can't it be me?_

_.._

_._

_'Tapi kenapa rasanya semakin sakit?'_

Kududukkan diriku di tepi tempat tidur kecilku. Kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhku sehingga sekarang aku terbaring di sana. Mengangkat tangan kananku ke depan wajahku untuk menutupi mataku dari nyala lampu yang menyilaukan. Yang menjadikan kepalaku semakin sakit.

"Kenapa, Kai? Bukankah aku yang lebih dulu bertemu denganmu? Bukan dia."

Bermonolog ria dengan suara kecil, aku melepaskan beban yang bersarang di hatiku.

"Akulah yang lebih dulu menyukaimu, mencintaimu. Bukan dia..."

Walaupun tujuanku ingin melepaskan beban itu. Tapi... mendengar langsung curahan hati yang kusampaikan lewat mulutku ini membuat air mataku mulai berlinang.

"Aku bahkan memanjangkan rambutku agar kau tertarik padaku. Bukan padanya..."

Ya, aku iri. Aku cemburu. Aku ingin menyalahkan takdirku. Aku yang terlahir sebagai seorang _namja_. Takdir yang tak akan pernah bisa membuatku bersatu dengan _namja _yang kucintai. Karena hal tabu yang tak bisa diterima oleh sebagian besar orang di dunia ini. Aku membenci takdirku.

...Tapi aku bisa apa?

Aku hanya bisa menangisinya.

Dan aku mulai terbiasa akan hal itu...

"Terbiasa akan air mata yang mengalir dengan bebasnya..."

* * *

_._

_.._

_If I can return at that time.._

_Can I say it?_

_.._

_._

Kim Jongin, atau Kai.

Aku bertemu dengannya ketika kami berada di kelas yang sama di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Dan di saat itulah aku baru menyadari bahwa kami juga bersekolah di Sekolah Dasar yang sama. Aku tak tahu itu. Fakta bahwa selama ini kami selalu bersama-sama dan diriku yang tak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Aku yang tenggelam di dalam duniaku sendiri.

Tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

Tetapi dia membuatku menyadari keberadaannya. Mendekatiku ketika tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Dia satu-satunya yang ingin berteman denganku. Aku yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengannya yang merupakan siswa terpintar di sekolah.

Aku pernah mendengar kabar bahwa Kai yang seharusnya bisa masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Pertama terbaik di kotaku, tidak bisa mengikuti ujian masuk di sana. Dia sakit flu di saat ujian itu diadakan, dan otomatis kesempatannya untuk masuk ke sekolah itu tertutup. Mengharuskannya untuk melanjutkan studinya di sekolah yang sama denganku.

Meskipun aku tak tahu apakah itu sebuah keberuntungan bagiku ataukah kesialan baginya.

Dan hal itu terjadi lagi ketika kami akan masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas. Dia–sialnya–terserang flu lagi saat akan mengikuti ujian masuk di Sekolah Menengah Atas pilihan orang tuanya, yang tentunya juga sekolah terbaik di sini. Memaksanya untuk kembali bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Denganku yang tak terlalu bagus di bidang akademik ini.

Ya, tentunya hal itu–banyak yang menyebutnya kesialan beruntun–tak lepas dari komentar-komentar orang di sekitar Kai. Mereka mengatakan betapa tidak beruntungnya nasib Kai yang harus mengalami sakit yang sama pada kejadian yang sama. Tetapi aku...

**_"Jangan khawatir, Kai. Paling tidak kita bisa bersama-sama lagi. Dan aku... senang bisa bersama denganmu lagi."_**

...Malah mengatakan hal itu.

Dan di saat itulah aku melihat Kai yang tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

**_"Terima kasih, Tao. Aku juga senang bisa bersama denganmu lagi."_**

Aku menyadarinya...

_._

_.._

_Can I say.._

_"I love you"?_

_.._

_._

* * *

_._

_.._

_But.._

_I think it's okay now.._

_.._

_._

"_Jagi_, ada telepon dari Kai! Cepatlah turun!"

Aku mendengar _Eomma _memanggilku dari lantai bawah. _Aah_... Aku baru sadar kalau baterai _handphone_-ku habis. Mungkin Kai memutuskan untuk menghubungi telepon rumahku ketika aku tak segera menjawab panggilannya. Salahku juga tidak men-_charge handphone_-ku sesaat setelah aku sampai di kamar.

"_Jagi_, Kai menunggumu! Ayo turun!"

"_Ne_, _Eomma_!"

Segera aku bergegas menuju lantai bawah di mana _Eomma _tengah memegang gagang telepon dengan sabar. Entah karena aku tak ingin membuat _Eomma _dan Kai menunggu lama, ataukah aku yang ingin segera mendengar suara Kai, kupercepat langkahku hingga hampir membuatku terpeleset ketika menuruni tangga. Beruntungnya, aku tak kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Kelakuanku yang terkesan terburu-buru itu menyebabkan _Eomma _menggeleng-geleng ke arahku dengan tatapan khawatir sebelum menyerahkan gagang telepon itu padaku.

Sepertinya aku akan mendengar beberapa nasihat dari _Eomma _setelah berbicara dengan Kai.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Kai? Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

_"_Mian_, apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"_Ani_, tidak sama sekali. Ada apa, Kai?"

_"Aku... Kupikir aku harus minta maaf atas kejadian tadi sore. Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja."_

_Aah_... Masalah itu ya?

_"Tao?"_

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf soal itu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya _kok_."

Ya, kupikir tidak masalah bagiku.

_"_Gomawo_, Tao. Kurasa aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu saja. Sampai jum–"_

Tidak! Jangan tutup teleponnya! A-aku masih...

"Tu-tunggu, Kai!"

...Ingin mendengar suaramu, Kai.

_"Ada apa?"_

"A-ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

_"Apa itu?"_

"Be-begini... Dari semua _namja _di sekolah, siapa yang paling kau sukai?"

Sial, aku sudah terlanjur bertanya padanya.

"Ka-kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya tidak apa–"

_"Kau."_

Eh? Apa yang baru saja kudengar? Apa benar Kai yang menjawabnya? Kai... menyukai**ku**?

_"_Yeoboseyo_? Tao? Kau masih di sana kan?"_

"A-ah... Ya. _Gomawo_, Kai."

Jantungku. Kenapa jantungku menjadi semakin berdebar-debar? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menjawabnya, Kai?

_"Hanya itu saja kan? Selamat malam, Tao."_

"Selamat malam–"

_Tuut… Tuut… Tuut…_

"–Kai."

_._

_.._

_It's okay.._

_I think.._

_.._

_._

* * *

_._

_.._

_So please.._

_I beg you.._

_.._

_._

_Aah_... Rasanya semua ototku menjadi lemas sekarang. Aku ingin menangis. Menangisi kebahagiaan semu yang baru saja kuterima.

Aku tak peduli bagaimana Kai mengartikan pertanyaanku tadi. Tetapi kebahagiaan ini... aku sangat menikmatinya. Sehingga aku tak akan terlalu memikirkannya. Memikirkan bagaimana Kai "melihat"ku.

Dan jika suatu saat Kai menikah dengan _yeoja _yang dia cintai. _Yeoja _dengan wajah cantik dan rambut yang panjang. Aku akan tersenyum untuknya. Berbahagia untuk Kai.

Karena jika amarah di dalam diriku berhasil menguasaiku. Mungkin saja aku bisa membunuh _yeoja _itu dan membuatku berakhir di penjara.

Tetapi aku tak mau itu semua terjadi.

Karena jika aku melakukannya. Aku tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kai. Jadi, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang bisa membuatku terpisah dengan Kai. Tidak akan.

Tapi...

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal saja. Menyampaikan satu hal.

Bahwa orang yang benar-benar memikirkanmu. Orang yang benar-benar peduli padamu. Orang yang akan menangis untukmu karena memikirkanmu...

Adalah **Aku**, Kai...

_._

_.._

_Don't forget me.._

_Don't ever forget me.._

_.._

_._

**... FIN ...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Fanfict_ ini saya dedikasikan untuk **Kopi Luwak**_-ssi _yang sudah memesan _Fanfict_ ini sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. _Jeongmal mianhae_, karena saya baru sempat menyelesaikannya sekarang. Kegiatan ospek saya benar-benar menyita waktu saya untuk mengetik cerita, karena saya adalah MaBa. Jadi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk **Kopi Luwak**-_ssi_... m(_ _)m

Ah, dan rencananya saya juga akan membuat chapter kedua yang mengambil sudut pandang Kai. Meskipun saya tidak menjanjikan bahwa saya akan membuatnya, tapi akan saya usahakan... :)

Dan terima kasih banyak bagi _readers_ yang sudah menyempatkan waktu luang untuk membaca _Fanfict_ ini sampai akhir. :)

Sekian dan terima kasih. Bila ada kritik ataupun saran, bisa _readers _sekalian sampaikan pada bagian _review_. :D

_So, mind to give me a review?_

_And thank you so much, guys~ See you next time~!_ ^w^/

**_Sign,_**

**_An Youngtae_**


End file.
